Gretchen Pretzel
11167437 1080777738616364 850393596 o (1).jpg Tumblr inline miz4vjlUeV1reof9i.jpg 11185767_10205375855689725_807885903_n.jpg|Gretchen 2015 10990803_1024622607565211_4721252221945111879_n.jpg|Kisekae Gretchen as Nishikino Maki from Love Live! Introduction Gretchen Alessandra Victoria Pretzel or Gretchen is one of the members of Generation 3, thus making her one of the major characters. She was born on May 25, 1996. Most say that she is the most useless in her group because she does not agree to do many things that she believes will cause her beauty trouble. Character Design Appearance Gretchen's hair is described as 'one of a kind' because you won't know for sure if she is a brunette, or a redhead, or both. Her hair color changes depending on where she is. It changes mostly when she is outside the NCO base. In the old 2013 drawing, Gretchen is seen wearing her NCO uniform with a skirt. This supports the fact that Gretchen will not wear anything that is not a skirt, unless it's shorts or something girly. Compared to Vanadia's clothing, you wouldn't really find any difference. But Creator Kako Shorai says that Gretchen is more provocative when it comes to clothing. Personality By judging the photos included here, you can see that Gretchen may be a total spoiled brat. She's rich, after all. She's the type that will do anything to get what she wants-- and ignore those she doesn't want to. So far, she's tried befriending the whole group, but only Clarity seems to appreciate her presence. She's also tried flirting with Ron but she only gets coldness. Biography Gretchen's father died in a plane crash before she was born. Henrietta, her mother, earned all of the wealth of her father and his parents, making them instantly rich. Because of this richness, Henrietta failed to mold Gretchen into a good person who could help Camryn Island one day. It all started when her father, Philip, or as we like to call him Phil, introduced Henrietta, her mother, to her grandmother and grandfather on the father's side. Both parents did not favor Henrietta as she was a poor, but humble and kind, woman. Phil's parents had already set up a meeting with the woman they would like him to marry, but the meeting was disrupted because Henrietta was introduced to the family. This caused a strong dislike of the woman and her parents to the Pretzel family, and the reason of almost-crashing business. Not only that, but because they thought that since Henrietta was a poor woman, they thought that she was a gold digger. But Phil really proved his love for Henrietta. They married, without parents' consent, and had their honeymoon in different places around Europe. They stayed for a month in Madrid but a pregnancy test showed that a child was not conceived, and so they tried one more time in Venice. The conceiving process was successful. Just three weeks later, Gretchen was announced. This was the reason of abuse of Henrietta from her technical in-laws, gaining her a scar on her back. She contacted Lara, who, at the time, was pregnant with Lisa, and told her everything. Lara was the one who deported Gretchen back to the island. 6 months later and Henrietta is 8 months pregnant. Phil and his parents left Manila, Philippines (their hometown) for a business trip, in Paris, France. Phil sent countless letters to Henrietta through his personal butler before leaving in Paris, one of these letters mentioning that he will send a letter again when he arrives in Paris, in about three days. A month has passed and she hasn't received a single letter from Phil. Then she found out that Phil had died in the middle of the trip. The airplane he rode exploded. Henrietta was only expecting Phil's money, but since Phil was an only child, and her in-laws died as well, the money goes to Phil, which in turn, goes to his wife. This means Henrietta. Because of this, Henrietta got herself confined in the best hospital in NCO. She was given the best care, and also Gretchen. She lost her humbleness because of the dislike and unappreciation given to her. As quoted, this was what Henrietta said : "I will no longer be nice. Being nice got me nowhere in my relationship with the Pretzels. This is my money now." A voice recorder was in the room. This was entered as an audio hologram in the NCO Public Library. And this is why Gretchen is like this today. Main Story Events Important Relationships Henrietta Pretzel Henrietta Pretzel is her mother, who is as boastful and as much of a diva as she is. Areeyah Bohemia Gretchen does not treat Areeyah as the group leader, which annoys Areeyah. Areeyah treats Gretchen with respect but she will be the first to admit that they are not the best of friends. 703262 1080988918595246 1968565640 o.jpg 11167437 1080777738616364 850393596 o (1).jpg 'Clarity Brown ' The only group member who only appreciates her presence and only understanding her, but also dislikes her 'Lisa Neen ' Her rival in love and the most hated person in the world, Lisa, Ron's romantic interest and his closest friend. Lisa, who is the inly person in the world who kept saving her grotesque life to the gruesome danger. Category:NCO Category:Characters Category:Generation 3